Acute transmural myocardial infarction frequently initiates a process of progressive remodeling of both the infarcted and non-infarcted regions of the ventricle. Although certain aspects of the remodeling process compensate, at least in part, for the loss of muscle mass, the remodeling process can eventually progress to such a degree that heart failure and death result. The remodeling usually takes the form of dilation of the left ventricle, but in extreme cases the heart wall can also rupture. Ventricular remodeling has been shown to occur in Q-wave infarcts. Anterior and antero-apical infarcts are more prone to remodeling than inferior infarcts. Treatment with angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors has shown that the progression of ventricular remodeling can be affected favorably. The objective of the study is to identify the subset that undergoes remodeling post infarction and hence help gear therapy to prevent remodeling in this subset. The subset that does not undergo remodeling does not require treatment to prevent remodeling.